The purpose of this research is to develop synthetic polymers and therapeutic devices for preventing and treating eye problems. The three principal objectives are: 1. Fluid-lenses with perfluorocarbons -- Studies will be done to develop an improved method for the protection and oxygenation of the cornea in severe dry-eye patients by means of a plastic scleral lens that will maintain a depot of an oxygen-rich fluid between the lens and the cornea. This fluid-lens could also be very useful for the prevention of neuroparalytic keratitis and for the refractive correction of difficult keratoconus cases. Another aim is to develop a fluid-lens for the protection and preservation of the cornea surface from anoxic and mechanical trauma during intravitreous and other posterior pole surgery. To achieve these objectives, we will strive to find a suitable liquid perfluorocarbon or silicone derivative, or emulsion, that dissolves large amounts of oxygen. Such a liquid could be used with fluid-type scleral lenses to maintain a healthy cornea during daily wear or during intraocular surgery. This project involves the interaction of chemistry with ocular toxicology and physiology. 2. Vitreous implant -- Work will continue toward the goal of developing a permanent vitreous implant for the treatment of difficult cases of retinal detachment and other vitreoretinal diseases. These implants consist of very slightly crosslinked aqueous jellies, which are very soft and so elastic that they can be injected into the eye without fragmentation. This research involves a collaboration of polymer chemistry with ophthalmology. 3. Tear evaporimeter -- Development will continue on a new method for diagnosis of dry eye. Using goggles provided with a humidity and temperature sensor, we will investigate the evaporation of water from the surface of the eye under physiological conditions. This device will also be useful for the study of the evaporation of water in contact lens wearers and its relationship to the tight-lens syndrome and to contact lens coating. This investigation applies standard physical concepts to tear physiology. For summary of response to previous summary statement, see page 22.